


In Disarray (Rescue Me)

by MoonStar1220



Series: Eyeshine [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Fushimi has developed a horrible habit of self-harming after Mikoto passed and Misaki ignored the world.  A habit that didn't stop even with the new red king and Misaki's rebound.  Fushimi realizes he's destructive and knows he's better off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the movie and before the 2nd season.  
> Inspired by "In Disarray" by Eyeshine so I highly urge you to listen to it.

It had been well over a year since that bastard’s death and probably a couple of weeks since the establishment of the new red king. Dear sweet Anna had become the king. With the establishment of her kingship Misaki had immediately perked up. It was infuriating, but even Fushimi couldn’t find it in himself to hate Anna. She was just a kid and… well Fushimi did accept her more than the other red clansmen. Not that he’d ever admit to it. Still Misaki’s behaviour was annoyingly infuriating. The man had grieved for a year without a care for anyone. With how skinny Misaki had looked at the incident of the Gold King’s tower the man had probably only ate enough to survive. That idiot.

The only good thing about Anna becoming the red king is that Misaki was now reacting to him like he used to. However, Misaki still wasn’t acknowledging him. Now the man wouldn’t stop talking about Anna and his desire to protect her. It was sickening. Nothing ever worked out for him. What a corrupt and wicked city this was.

Fushimi panted a bit feeling the knife slice across his wrist. A year ago he wouldn’t believe he’d ever stoop to the level of self harming. However after being yelled at by the blue king for being too rough with criminals Fushimi needed a release. Munakata knew about the scars under his wristbands. He didn’t hide it very well due to his awful habit of scratching the scabs.

“It’s no wonder you were with HOMURA first. They’re all a bit destructive.” 

Awashima had commented after Munakata had asked him why he felt the need to cause pain. Fushimi had never answered the man as he had gotten irritated with the woman then left. Neither of them seemed inclined to stop the horrible habit he had gotten addicted to. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d cut himself either. Was he really that destructive? If he had to give a reason he’d say that it made him feel grounded; alive.

He cursed when blood dripped onto his uniform pants. There weren’t too many pairs left back at his condo so he should clean it off as soon as possible. Unfortunately, there weren’t many options available to him considering how late it was and what part of town it was. Fushimi heaved a sigh hoping the blood would stop before he saw anybody on his way home.

After a few moment of walking the streets Fushimi regretted cutting away from home. The bleeding hadn’t stopped yet and was running down his fingers. He was getting lightheaded and dizzy. A toppled over trash can could attest to that. He cursed again before his strength gave out on him and he sunk to the ground. Distantly he could hear voices. Voices of a certain child and man that knew his name.

“Mi...sa…”

He didn’t have the energy to call out to the person he wanted the most; the person he wanted to save him. Fushimi couldn’t feel much anymore. He still wanted Misaki though. Misaki was all that mattered to him. It was almost funny. In his darkened sight he realized just how much he depended on the redhead. Without Misaki by his side he became destructive and lost his way. Just perfect for HOMURA, yet he had burned its emblem from his skin years ago. He was forsaken. No one would care about a sadistic prick. He was just another pawn. Eventually this city would tear itself up just like he did. It was just what he deserved too.

Deep inside of him he called out desperately for Misaki to rescue him from these thoughts and most of all from himself. He wanted Misaki to fix him. He wanted to run away from these feelings and be safe. Misaki could do that. Misaki was the only one that could do that for him. That wasn’t going to happen. Fushimi knew that his destiny was a tragedy.


End file.
